


Just Let Me Fuss

by Kerry_0506



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt!Ethan, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, fussing!Benji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 16:04:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4672808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kerry_0506/pseuds/Kerry_0506
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We can’t let our feelings get in the way of a mission. Once that happens, we’re done for.” - They had an agreement, but when Ethan takes a hit on a mission, Benji finds it difficult to keep that promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Let Me Fuss

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: "Benji fussing over Ethan, after Ethan's been hurt"

“Ohmygod.”

“Benji, focus.” 

“I know, but-“

“Benji! You’ll be no good to any of us if you get hit too. Now stay. Focused.” 

A reluctant ‘Fine’ followed along with silence as Benji worked frantically to finish his job. The sooner he completed his hack, the sooner Brandt could get the samples and the sooner he could get to Ethan. He had seen it all happen on his monitor, the security footage capturing the exact moment that Ethan was hit by a wayward bullet. He had been helpless to do nothing but watch the screen as Ethan dropped to his knees and fell into the small stream that was next to him. Now, his heart was racing, his stomach dropping and all he could think of was the overwhelming desire to be at Ethan’s side, to make sure that he was ok.

Ethan’s voice resounded in his mind. _“We can’t let our feelings get in the way of a mission. Once that happens, we’re done for.”_ Benji had wanted to call Ethan out for that, after watching him ready to die in order to secure Benji’s release from Lane’s clutches in London, but he knew that would solve nothing. And now, as he sat in his chair, fingers flying over the keys of his laptop, eyes flicking to that particular monitor every few seconds with the hope that he might see some form of movement, some kind of sign that Ethan was alive, he prayed to a god he did not believe in that everything would be alright. 

Time seemed to move so slowly, his wrists beginning to ache from the speed he was typing his override codes at and he wiped a bead of sweat from his cheek – or was that a tear? – as he silently begged Ethan to hold on for him. He couldn’t lose him, not after everything they had been through. Benji hadn’t been strapped to a bomb only to see Ethan die by a stray bullet. 

“Alright, I’m in.” Brandt’s voice sounded like that of an angel as he saw on another monitor that his friend had acquired the samples and was beginning his retreat. “Go.” That one word was all he needed and he was packing up his things at a frantic pace, breathing ragged while he gathered up all items and sprinted through the door. He ran faster than he ever had before, faster than he had when escaping the Kremlin, faster than any race; in that moment, he truly believed he probably would have outrun Ethan himself. All he could think about was Ethan’s safety and he used that as fuel for his movements. 

When he reached the edge of the stream where Ethan had gone down, he dropped his things, not caring for them in any way, and he jumped from the path down into the shallow water. 

“Ethan!” His voice was desperate as he searched the dimly lit area for signs of his partner. “Ethan!” There was a small noise, one that he instantly recognised as a sound of pain and he followed it, splashing through the water until his eyes fell on a familiar figure lying on the edge of the stream. “Ethan, oh christ, Ethan!” He all but threw himself down next to the older agent, ignoring the blood as he reached out and placed a hand on his neck. He was ice cold, but there was a pulse and that was all that mattered. “Ethan, can you hear me?” He moved his hand to his boyfriend’s cheek, watching as Ethan’s face scrunched up slightly and a cough escaped him. He was alive, but he needed medical attention. Without hesitating, Benji removed his jacket and sought out the source of Ethan’s pain, finding the bullet wound in his right side. Firmly yet not too hard, he pressed his jacket against it in an attempt to stem the flow of blood which was not supposed to be outside of Ethan’s body. 

He heard the sound of a vehicle pulling up nearby followed by Brandt’s voice calling his name. 

“Down here!” he cried back, his own voice a little more deflated as he fought back his emotions. _Don’t let yourself lose composure, Dunn. Keep it together. For him._ He looked back down at Ethan’s face, clenching his teeth together. _Hold on, Ethan… Please._

\--------

Minutes felt like hours. Hours felt like days and before he knew it, Benji had been sitting in that same hospital chair for almost a week. He felt as though he had left an imprint of himself in the uncomfortable leather from his time spent sitting in it. The doctors had cleared Ethan of any long term consequences of his injury, but it was now simply a matter of twiddling his thumbs until he woke up. He stared at Ethan’s sleeping form, the rise and fall of his chest providing an overwhelming sensation of relief, though his worries were not gone yet. He still could not rid his mind of Ethan’s motionless body lying in the water, blood staining everything in the vicinity. But he forced himself to focus on that simple movement of Ethan’s torso and held onto that with every ounce of his being. Because Ethan was alive. 

It was another hour before his wish was finally granted, those green eyes finally opening for the first time in what felt like a lifetime. The sound of Ethan’s groggy voice saying his name, accusing Benji of looking like crap, which of course made him laugh. Everything that followed the moment Ethan’s eyes opened was a blur because all he could do was smile with relief. Too many times he had faced the possibility of losing Ethan and each time was just as horrible as the last. 

“Please stop scaring me like that.” Benji whispered, lifting Ethan’s hand and kissing it, before resting his forehead against it.

“I’ll try.” Was all Ethan could respond, because in their line of work, no promises could be made.

\--------

“Ow.” The sound of discomfort escaped him involuntarily as he reached for his favourite mug and he instantly regretted it when he heard what came next. 

“What the hell are you doing?!” 

“Nothing. Just like you told me.” Ethan turned to see Benji staring at him with his arms folded across his chest. The stare made Benji’s demands very clear and Ethan sighed, crossing the apartment and sitting back down on the sofa. “You know I love you, but please don’t quit your day job because you’re a terrible nurse.”

“All the best nurses look after their patients, Hunt.” Benji replied, watching him go but never leaving his side just to be safe. “Cruel to be kind. What were you trying to do? I mean, besides tear your stitches, of course.” 

“I need coffee.” Ethan replied. 

“And you couldn’t take one of the mugs from the drying rack? You just had to have one of the mugs on the highest possible shelf, didn’t you?” Benji stared down at Ethan with a raised eyebrow causing the older man to roll his eyes. 

“Yes. I wanted that one you bought me.” Benji’s face softened at Ethan’s response and he turned and looked at the still open cupboard, laughing when he saw the mug Ethan had wanted. 

“You know I could have got that down for you, right?” Benji replied, moving back to the kitchen to get the mug down – the mug which read “WORLDS BEST BOYFRIEND” on the side. 

“I don’t like having to rely on you like this.” Ethan replied, shrugging off his own comment.

“I knew I should have gotten you the ‘world’s most stubborn arsehole’ mug instead.” Benji joked, turning on the kettle and spooning some coffee into the mug. “I get that you hate being fussed over. I know you looked after yourself for six months and dealt with a gunshot wound just fine… But the thing is, why insist on doing that when you’ve got me to help you?” Benji moved back to sit next to him on the sofa, looking him in the eye. “I’m not gonna do everything for you, I’m not a smotherer like that.”

“Benji, smotherer is not a wor-”

“Don’t ruin the moment, Ethan, I’m being sappy.” 

“Right. Of course.” Ethan smiled fondly at Benji’s interruption and let him continue.

“Just because you’ve done this alone before doesn’t mean you have to this time.” The blond reached out and took Ethan’s hand in his own, giving it a light squeeze. “You don’t have to be the big strong agent all the time, ok? Let me fuss over you.” Ethan lifted Benji’s hand and pressed his lips to the back in a tender kiss before leaning over and kissing him properly. It was short and gentle, but Benji knew that there was unspoken gratitude in the action. 

“I’ll let you fuss.” Ethan replied.

“Good.” Benji replied, standing up as the kettle beeped. “Because you weren’t going to have a choice in the matter.” He leant down and planted a kiss on the top of Ethan’s head and moved back to the kitchen to finish Ethan’s coffee. 

“Didn’t think I would.” 

“See? You’re learning already!”


End file.
